


Beautiful

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Other, Polyamory, chubby tsukiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki realizes something that breaks his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Kaneki first noticed it when Tsukiyama grabbed his hand. They had been kissing heatedly and Kaneki had ran his hand up his thigh, but right as he went to the waistband of his pants and felt the small soft bulge of his side Tsukiyama had stopped him, quickly taking his hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss. The action itself wasn't odd but the speed and urgency made it suspicious. Any thought of the weird action flew out the window as Tsukiyama began sucking his fingers enthusiastically, and for the time being, it was forgotten. 

The second time he noticed was when Hide was with them. A casual afternoon together melted into small sweet kisses between the three of them, which in turn evolved into panted breaths and roughly pressed lips. When Kaneki and Hide removed their shirts, Tsukiyama did not follow suit, opting instead to lavish their newly exposed skin with his tongue. That small fact would have slipped his mind if it hadn't been for Hide, who had playfully pushed Tsukiyama onto the bed and had brought his hands to the buttons on his shirt, only to be batted away. 

"Ne prenez pas ma chemise." His face was already flushed, but Kaneki could have sworn he went just a shade redder. "Keep it on." 

The request was simple enough, and the three of them continued without a hitch. But when Hide was happily snoring and Tsukiyama was on the verge of sleep as well, Kaneki was wide awake, staring at the ceiling blankly as his thoughts slowly pieced together. 

He had only had sex with Tsukiyama a few times, and now that he thought back, the lights had been off every time. Had he ever completely got to explore Tsukiyama's body?  It seemed that Tsukiyama was so good at avoiding it that he had never really noticed. Hide had only just recently been introduced into their relationship, and Kaneki was silently glad that he had tried to take Tsukiyama's shirt off because now he understood.  

Tsukiyama was self conscious. 

Kaneki knew he wasn't small-- his height, his shoulders, his hands, all of them exuded power and gave him a sort of masculine grace. But now he realized how Tsukiyama had expertly drawn attention away from 'problem areas', wearing well tailored suits that made his waist look smaller, wearing patterns that slimmed his thighs... 

God, this broke his heart. 

He loved the way Tsukiyama's thighs jiggled, how sweet and pliant his ass was when he bit into it, how his soft stomach and chest felt when he pressed his body against him. He was so beautiful, and with the way Tsukiyama radiated confidence, he had assumed that he himself was aware of it too. 

Fuck, he felt like a terrible boyfriend for not noticing sooner. 

He turned on his side to look at Tsukiyama's sleeping profile. None of them had shut the curtains, so clean afternoon light filtered though and cast everything in a warm glow.  He was so gorgeous, and to know that he didn't know it... it was frustrating. 

Making up his mind, he gently pulled the blanket back and nudged Tsukiyama. 

Humming sleepily, he opened his eyes partially and hazily looked at him. 

"Tsukiyama, let me take off your shirt." 

"Hmm?" He hummed again, obviously not processing his words. 

"Please let me see you naked." 

Long lashes blinked, the sleep leaving his eyes quickly. He smiled playfully at Kaneki, but he couldn't help but notice that it looked a little too tight, a little too calculated. 

"How insatiable, Kaneki. You still want more?" 

Kaneki looked down at him, choosing not to answer. 

Tsukiyama stretched, briefly reminding him of a cat before giving another smile, this time accompanied with a heated stare. 

"How about I suck your cute little cock, hm?" 

An obvious attempt to get Kaneki's mind off his request, and he wasn't falling for it. He steadily looked into Tsukiyama's eyes and watched as his face slowly melted into annoyance. 

"You've seen me naked plenty of times." 

"Then let me see you now." 

Tsukiyama huffed and pulled the blanket further up his chest. "I'm still sleepy." 

Kaneki frowned down at him. "You literally just offered to suck me." 

"And let it be known, that offer still stands." 

Kaneki sighed at the contradicting replies before brushing a soft kiss on Tsukiyama's  cheek. "Shuu... please." 

"I--" 

Tsukiyama's voice broke off and he looked conflicted. It made Kaneki's heart ache. 

After a few tense seconds, Tsukiyama nodded his consent and Kaneki found himself letting out a pent up breath as he smiled. 

"Thank you." 

He pulled the sheet back and they both simultaneously looked at Hide, who was still happily snoring away. Tsukiyama bit his bottom lip as he turned his attention back to Kaneki, his cheeks red. 

Taking a deep breath, Kaneki settled between his thighs. He squeezed them softly, enjoying how the skin bubbled between his fingers, making Tsukiyama's limp cock twitch in interest. 

He reached for the first shirt button and noticed how Tsukiyama's hand jerked to stop him before deciding against it and draping over his reddening face. 

"Are you okay?" 

"....Oui, go ahead." 

The first button slipped out of it's hole, revealing a patch of creamy skin. Small stretchmarks that had been paled by time crept up his skin, and Kaneki couldn't help but be reminded of elegant ivy weaving it's way up to reach the sun. He leaned down and kissed the delicate skin, hating the way Tsukiyama reflexively flinched and sucked in his stomach. Kaneki frowned and undid another button before licking the stretchmarks, letting his tongue roam up a single one before moving to the next. 

"D-don't Kaneki..." 

Kaneki pulled away, shocked at how upset Tsukiyama sounded. "What is it?" 

"I...don't like you looking..." His voice was muffled by his hand, still covering his face. 

Kaneki's chest ached again and he could feel his eyes prickling hotly. "Shuu... you look so beautiful." 

Tsukiyama shook his head stiffly. Kaneki leaned up and pulled Tsukiyama's hand away, only to see that his eyes were screwed shut. 

"Shuu, please look at me." 

Tsukiyama shook his head again. 

Kaneki leaned back down and undid the rest of his buttons, placing slow kisses on the swell of Tsukiyama's belly. "So gorgeous, you're so gorgeous." 

"N-no I'm--" His words were cut off in a low sob. 

Before Kaneki could comfort him, Hide suddenly sprang up. Tsukiyama squeaked and quickly pulled his shirt closed as Kaneki tried to think of something to say, some way to explain why he was making Tsukiyama cry--

"First off, you guys are _way_ too loud." Hide said in a flat voice. He turned to Tsukiyama and flicked his forehead softly. "Secondly, you are like, _unbelievably_ hot. Like I feel ridiculous being seen in public with you and Kaneki, it's like I'm the personal assistant trailing behind two super models." 

Tsukiyama laughed despite himself and ran his hand up Hide's arm. "Nagachika, do not say such things. You are like the sun shining through after a heavy rain." 

Hide grabbed Tuskiyama's hand and kissed it before smiling. "Oh so I can't talk bad about myself but _you_ can?" 

A tear fell down the side of Tsukiyama's face and he wiped it away hastily."I apologize." 

Hide adjusted himself in the bed before opening Tsukiyama's shirt again. "Make it up to me by letting us ravish you." 

"That is--" 

His words were stolen by a low moan as Hide dipped down and dragged his teeth across one of his nipples. 

Tsukiyama's cock twitched again and began to fill. Kaneki wrapped his hand around it and pumped him slowly, enjoying the way he could feel Tsukiyama's heartbeat under his fingertips. 

He slid down and pulled one of Tsukiyama's plump thighs up, running his tongue over the soft skin before letting his teeth sink in. Tsukiyama's body jolted and he let out a whine as Kaneki licked the bite. 

"So perfect," Hide murmured as he squeezed Tsukiyama's chest before bringing his mouth back down. 

Kaneki placed wet, open mouthed kisses against his lower stomach. "You. Are so. Perfect." He accentuated each word with a kiss. 

The taste of Tsukiyama's skin turned stronger as he began to sweat and Kaneki licked him gratefully, groaning softly as the sweet-salty tang made his head light and his cock ache. 

Hide traveled down and joined Kaneki, kissing and lightly nipping the soft pliant skin of Tsukiyama's stomach. 

Tsukiyama was wiggling and gasping at the stimulation their mouths offered, and the scent of his arousal was almost unbearably thick, making Kaneki's mouth water.

 Finally, their kisses trailed down and they both placed their lips at the base of Tsukiyama's cock. Tsukiyama's thighs tightened and clear precome rolled down his tip as Hide and Kaneki teasingly lapped and kissed at him. 

"You know we love you, right?" Hide let his tongue trail up, still neglecting the head. 

Tsukiyama nodded and sobbed out a moan as Hide took him in his mouth. 

Kaneki trailed down to Tsukiyama's heavy balls and sucked softly at them, taking one in his mouth and lavishing it before switching to the other. 

Tsukiyama's breath began to hitch in his chest and they both knew he was close. 

Kaneki pulled away and hooked his hands behind the backs of Tsukiyama's knees and brought them up. He brought his mouth to Tsukiyama's small pucker, already twitching in excitement. 

Tsukiyama's already loud moans grew in volume as Kaneki wiggled his tongue into him, alternating between sucking and thrusting his tongue. His hole was still slick with lube from earlier and Kaneki easily slipped his fingers in around his tongue. With little effort, Kaneki found Tsukiyama's prostate and pressed against it hard. 

Tsukiyama let out a surprised shout and his hole tightened as his muscles jumped and twitched. 

Hide breathed a happy moan through his nose and Kaneki knew Tsukiyama had just came. 

Kaneki removed his fingers and tongue from him, lapping a few last times at his hole before lowering his legs. Hide's mouth was still around Tsukiyama's cock, feeling as he slowly softened against his lips. 

Kaneki squeezed Tsukiyama's thighs and kissed a trail up his stomach. 

The corners of Tsukiyama's eyes were wet and his pupils were blown wide as he looked down at them. 

Hide gently released his cock and ran a hand lovingly up his chest, making it hitch again before starting to even out. 

They both continued to kiss and caress his soft body, exploring each inch with their mouths and hands, whispering praises against his skin. 

"So beautiful." 

"So gorgeous." 

"We love you so much, Shuu."


End file.
